User talk:Circuit8
Your reversion Hi. I'm Brandon from Wikia. I saw that you reverted my edits to the Eggstraordinary page here and here. That was information that I was asked to remove, which I have the right to do. Please do not re-add that information again. Thank you. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 03:37, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Block You have been blocked for one (1) week for once again adding in personal information to an article that I told you not to. You cannot re-add this information. Once your block expires, please respect this, otherwise you will need to be blocked for a longer period of time. Thank you. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:44, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Talk page Please don't blank this page, as the content here is archival of past administrative decisions. If you are blanking this page in regards to your adoption request, please note that what you have requested is not possible (rights cannot be delegated on a page by page basis), and that even if it were, this page will always contain a link with the content above on it. So. Edit So. What you're saying is that any troll in our lovely little room can complain about some info that was NOT personal, get it removed without what should be a proper review, subsequently resulting in me being blocked... And then I have to deal with your banhammer tattoo on my page forever? Listen, I didn't remove this info because I was looking to adopt a page. I removed it because I don't want it here. Rightfully so... being my personal page. If there will always be a link on my history page then why should it remain here? Like putting a sign in the front yard of a pedophile or something... ridiculous. If it is for your convenience then that shouldn't be my problem. It's on the history. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Circuit8 (talk • ) . :That is irrelevant - it is a widely accepted rule that talk pages should not be blanked. You may archive the content on this page so that it doesn't appear here, but the content must remain. It is for convenience, not for me but for everyone. Whether or not you think the block was just is irrelevant, it was made by a Wikia staff member, and if you wish to dispute it, you can take it up with them. However, considering that it's expired, I don't see how that will get you anywhere. It's in the past, the best thing to do is forget it and move on. ::"Widely accepted rule"?? Honestly that sounds like it isn't a real rule. Would you be so kind as to point out where in the ToS/admin guidelines/rules it states that this information must be located on the talk page? Also, the block is not expired yet. Moving on is hard when you keep plastering it all over my talk page... lol. I truly hope you don't think I have a personal problem with you or something as it's beginning to sound like you're tired of actually HELPING me. :::Hi Circuit8, my name is Godisme, I am an administrator from Wikia's Community Central. Monchoman45 has asked me to step in and clarify something for you. Many wikis, including my home Bleach Wiki, do not allow users to remove content from their talk pages. This is seen as an attempt to whitewash your reputation. While that may not be your intent, it is still a policy of this wiki that you do not remove content from your talk page. Please only archive the discussions found here, do not blank them. --God Talk00:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Many have failed. You will too. Kthxbye. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Circuit8 (talk • ) 08:00, April 3, 2013.